Visits with a Changeling
by The Bebop Nameck
Summary: The inner workings of the attache to Lord Frieza. Lots of Zarbon drabbles, one shots, and what not. Pairings: Cymbal x Zarbon, possible Raditz x Zarbon eventually. Rating subject to change.
1. BG

So… it's been quite some time since I posted anything. I figured rather than even attempt some messy epic (which I am SO not cut out for), I would work on drabbles/One Shots/the like. I would imagine that most, if not all, of these drabbles will be Zarbon-centric. I would even go so far as to say a very large majority will be the pairing of Zarbon-Cymbal. Daimaou no Cymbal is a fan-Nameck belonging to my gal Onyx. Wander yourself over to her writings for more information on my favorite demon-Nameck.

Disclaimer: I'm going to just put this disclaimer in right here to get it over with. Should a new addition to this disclaimer come up, I will add it in that particular chapter and it will apply for any subsequent chapters. Alrighty? Alright.

I get a majority of these themes from live journal posts but I don't follow the rules. I just use them as a spring-board for my ideas.

Daimaou no Cymbal, in the incarnation I used him, is the property of Onyx.

Zarbon is a character of DBZ and thusly, not mine.

Claimer: The writing is all mine. Mine you hear? … Just click the next button and read the first drabble. Nothing more to see here. *sweatdrop*


	2. OTP

Drabble Theme: OTP

Word Count: 200

The demon he finds himself stuck with, Cymbal, is impossible to put up with. Zarbon doesn't know how he does it. He is quite possibly the most trying, obnoxious, pig-headed, arrogant bastard ever to be subjected upon the universe. He's emotionally retarded, mentally unstable (on a good day), and if we're being honest, evil incarnate. The demon has NO consideration for personal space and is always pushing the limits Zarbon has made perfectly clear. With the aid of mace. Zarbon put him up for a week while he was healing from some serious, life threatening injuries and the man didn't leave for a YEAR.

… But when the frustration dies down, Zarbon can ignore all that. He's no saint himself, who is he to give Cymbal crap? The man is extremely loyal and always forgives him. When the changeling needs someone he's always the first one he calls. The devotion and love that he has from a demon is more intense than anything Zarbon's ever encountered. Not even his family cared for him this intensely. It's scary to know someone cares that much for him. What's worse, or maybe better, is that he's certain Cymbal's the only man he's ever loved.


	3. Call

Drabble Theme: Call

Word Count: 100

"Hey Beautiful."

They all start the same you know. It's always "Hey Beautiful" that greets him when he clicks the button on his scouter. These messages vary from day to day. Sometimes he wants to strangle the demon by the end. Sometimes his heart breaks a little to hear the longing. But every time he calls him "Beautiful". He's the only person who does. He's probably the only person who means it every time, too. Who knew a demon could make his heart skip a beat just asking about his day.

… He really should call him back for a change.


	4. Temptation

Drabble Theme: Temptation

Word Count: 400

Zarbon has always taken great pride in having absolute control of his desires. With decades of service to Lord Frieza under his nonexistent belt it would be impossible to have made it this far without such control. As it is almost all of the soldiers under Freiza's command assume that the pretty little changeling slept his way into the cushy position of attaché to one of the most powerful beings in the universe. Quelling these rumors when new recruits arrive is always a tiresome chore, but he still never gives in. He always handles it with the poise expected of his position.

Even after the work day is over there isn't a detail out of place in the changeling's routine. Or rather… there hadn't been once upon a time. Roommates have a way of throwing one's world completely out of alignment. Of course this one particular roommate didn't just throw things out of alignment, he had the destructive force of runaway freight train on Zarbon's little world. It takes so little to do, and his roommate knows it.

"I don't know why ya worry so much 'bout what you're wearing, Zips. You look so much better in nothin' at all."

It's little statements like that you see, that set off a snit fit that will have every piece of furniture thrown (twice) at Zarbon's demon roommate. But worse… worse are the moments when the demon isn't trying to rile the changeling. Instead of offering a comment, Zarbon will sometimes feel the other slowly undressing him with his eyes. There are a few possible directions this will go from there, but either way Zarbon always feels like his world has been turned upside-down.

The demon may watch him- stalk him almost- for a time before deciding that he's heading to the officer's bar. It's worse when Zarbon pretends not to shiver when he feels the eyes on him from across the room. When he pretends he isn't affected, the other refuses to play along. He slinks across the room- how someone that big moves so quietly still baffles him- and he can't pretend not to shiver when the other lays large, too-warm hands on him. He can't stop himself from responding when the demon's lips are on his. It takes so much effort to put a hand on his chest and say no.

… Temptation is going to win one day… he might like it.


End file.
